Schmidt
Schmidt ist einer der Hauptcharaktere von New Girl. Über ihn Winston Schmidt (wird nur Schmidt genannt) ist ein junger, sehr ehrgeiziger Mann, der es sich zum Ziel gemacht hat die Karriereleiter hochzuklettern und ein Womanizer zu werden. Sein Herz ist dabei auf dem rechten Fleck, auch wenn seine ständige Poserei einen anderen Eindruck erweckt. Schmidt war als Kind und Jugendlicher sehr dick und hatte kein großes Selbstbewusstsein. Die Tatsache, dass er mit der Hilfe von Coach abgenommen und mittlerweile einen muskulösen Körper hat, ist ihm etwas zu Kopf gestiegen, doch seine alten Unsicherheiten kommen trotzdem immer wieder durch. Sehr zur Freude der anderen Mitbewohner hat Schmidt einen Putz- und Ordnungsfimmel. 300px|center|Schmidt als Kind Biografie Schmidt zog nach seinem Studium in der WG ein. Er arbeitet in einer Agentur und hatte noch nie eine längere ernste Beziehung. 1x01: Dirty Dancing Schmidt ist begeistert, als Jess von ihrer Freundin Cece, einem Model erzählt. Das ist alles was er hören musste, um Jess als seine Mitbewohnerin mit offenen Armen willkommen zu heißen. Er will am Wochenende unbedingt auf eine angesagte Party gehen und all seinen skeptischen "Freunden" beweisen, dass er eingeladen ist. Er bettelt darum Nick an, dessen Ex-Freundin Caroline anzurufen, die die Party mit veranstaltet. Als sie dann allerdings vor der Tür stehen und hören, dass Jess von ihrem Date versetzt wurde, lässt er sich überzeugen, dass es wichtiger ist, ihr zu helfen, als auf die Party zu gehen. Später am Abend will er sie dann mit der Aussage trösten, dass er immer mit ihr schlafen würde, egal was passiert. 1x02: Kryptonit 1x03: Hochzeitsgäste 1x04: Nackt Schmidt ist sauer, weil er jetzt der Einzige in der WG ist, der noch nicht Nicks Penis gesehen hat. Als sein bester Freund kann er diesen Umstand nicht akzeptieren und plant ihn zu ändern. Gleichzeitig versucht er, Winston bei der Jobsuche zu unterstützen und ihn zu motivieren. Das gelingt ihm auch, allerdings nicht durch Joggen und gutes Zureden, sondern indem Winston feststellt, dass er, so deprimiert er auch sein mag, sportlich immer noch hundert mal mehr drauf hat als Schmidt. 1x05: Eine Nacht mit Cece Schmidt freut sich auf einen entspannten Abend vor dem Fernseher - in seinem Kimono. Das kommt bei Nick und Winston nicht besonders gut an und als Schmidt sich weigert, das Stück japanische Kultur auszuziehen, bricht ein Streit aus. Die Diskussion ist allerdings schnell vergessen, als Jess die betrunkene Cece mit nach Hause bringt. Schmidt wittert seine Chance, bei ihr zu landen und treibt sie im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in sein Bett, schläft aber selbst auf der Couch. thumbAls Cece am nächsten Morgen aufwacht, überrascht er sie oberkörperfrei an seiner Zimmertür hängend. Anstatt seine Bauchmuskeln zu trainieren, verliert er dabei immer wieder das Bewusstsein. Im Laufe des Tages versucht er weiterhin sie zu beeindrucken und so überwindet er sogar seine Angst vor Katzen und leistet Cece auf dem Dach Gesellschaft beim Sonnenbaden. Winston versucht die Annäherungsversuche zu sabotieren, doch Schmidt lässt sich nicht entmutigen und auch ein schlimmer Sonnenbrand kann ihn nicht davon abhalten, sich für Cece erneut der Sonne auszusetzen. Deprimiert stellt Schmidt fest, dass er tatsächlich keine Chance bei ihr hat. Er hält sich immer noch für den dicken Jungen, der er früher war, doch Jess baut ihn wieder auf. Als Cece es sich am Abend wieder in seinem Zimmer gemütlich gemacht hat, fordert er eine Seite des Bettes ein. Überraschenderweise freut sie sich darüber. Beide schlafen nicht gern allein. Cece nimmt Schmidts Hand aber verbietet ihm gleichzeitig jemandem davon zu erzählen. 1x06: Truthahn mit Paul 1x07: Glockenspiel Schmidt sitzt mit einer riesigen Sushi-Platte auf der Couch, als Jess die Jugendlichen mit nach Hause bringt. Er ist alles andere als begeistert von dieser Ruhestörung. Als dann eine Schülerin das Badezimmer unter Wasser setzt, bringt das eine seit langer Zeit mit Nick geführte Diskussion wieder auf. Der weigert sich, Profis für Arbeiten im Haus zu bezahlen und erfindet lieber selbst ziemlich improvisierte aber doch effektive eigene Reparaturmethoden. Als es ihm zu viel wird, engagiert er hinter Nicks Rücken dann aber doch einen Klempner. Das führt zu einem riesigen Streit, denn nun will Nick nichts mehr benutzen, was Schmidt bezahlt hat. Ein Kleinkrieg folgt und als Schmidt seine Lieblings-Haarspülung an Nick riecht, ist für ihn die Schmerzgrenze erreicht. Er will sich prügeln, doch beim ersten Anzeichen eines Angriffs von Nick, ergreift er die Flucht. Schmidt bezeichnet Nick als Loser, was ihm sofort wieder leid tut. Am Ende vertragen sich die beiden. 1x08: Schlecht im Bett Schmidt ärgert sich darüber, dass er in die Abendplanungen seiner Kolleginnen nie mit einbezogen wird. Er fühlt sich in seiner Position als einziger Mann im Büro benachteiligt und fürchtet, dass das auch seine Aufstiegschancen negativ beeinflusst. Um das Problem zu lösen, lädt er sich selbst auf die Babyparty seiner Chefin ein. Anfangs findet er sich dort nicht gut zurecht, denn er kann bei den Frauengesprächen nicht mitreden. Letztendlich gelingt es ihm aber doch, alle mit seiner Partylaune anzustecken und eine hübsche, blonde Kollegin verbringt die Nacht mit ihm. Trivia *Schmidt hasst es, wenn sein Handtuch feucht ist. *Bis zur Folge "Nick beim Frauenarzt" war Schmidt die einzige Person, die Nick noch nicht nackt gesehen hat. *Schmidt hat Angst vor Keimen. *Schmidt hat Angst vor Spinnen. *Schmidt ist Jude. *Katzen sind verrückt nach seinen Nippeln. *Schmidt ist der wohlhabendste Mitbewohner im Loft. *Schmidt ist der Meinung, dass er der klügste Mitbewohner ist. *Schmidt fährt einen Ford Flex. *Schmidt war in seiner Kindheit übergewichtig. en:Schmidt es:Schmidt it:Schmidt pl:Schmidt Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Bewohner der WG Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 1 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 2 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 3 Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 5 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 6 Kategorie:Freund von Cece